Love of Them
by wwestoryking
Summary: The story of Mike"The Miz Mizanin" and Maryse Ouellet. They'll have to face many things before they can truly be together. With a great group of friend and a ton of enemies, you never know what to expect. Read their journey and find out if Love truly is Forever! Please Note this story is loosely based on WWE programming and there is no specific timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Love of Them

Note: I do not own anything or insist that any of these characters or anything else that is not originated by me is really what the character does and what everything else does. All copyrights go to WWE. This is a work of fiction and fiction only.

Main Characters: Mike"TheMiz"Mizanin and Maryse Ouellet

Other Characters: CM Punk, Lita, Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus, Alicia Fox, Michelle McCool, The Undertaker, John Cena, Randy Orton, Mickie James, and many more…..

Chapter 1: Love Isn't Forever pt.1

Maryse POV:

He was walking down the entrance ramp in the wrestling tights that I think look great on him. He was really getting into his character and knew how to act. The RAW Show ended quickly and now we were all in the backstage area. " Hey Maryse" a very familiar voice said. I turned around to see one of my best friends Trish Stratus.

"Hey you, what are you doing here" I said as I walked up to the girl with brown hair and gave her a hug. " I was traveling with Chris here and I needed to get away from Canada for a while so I thought why not, you know" Trish explained. " Well I'm so happy you're here" I responded. " thanks I gotta go find Chris but ill talk to you later okay" "of course, go ahead". I saw Trish walk away and decided to go to the locker room. As I was walking down the hallway I bumped into a muscular chest and a toned body. As I looked up I saw the most handsome face in my life and thought "CRAP!"

Mike POV:

I looked at her as our bodies got into a little collision and gazing at her while she recovered by saying 'SORRY, Mike" I heard the words and quickly responded " No problem, it was my fault anyway". Dammmm!. She was hot and sexy and everything else you could think of. She had a great body and was very pretty. No wonder she calls herself the sexiest of sexy.

Maryse:

" oh, so excuse me I have to go shower" I murmured. OMG. I just ran into the most sexiest man on and out of television. I ran quickly when he wasn't looking and opened the door that was titled Divas Area. I walked in and saw my BFF putting her shirt on. " Hey Foxxy" I said.

"HEYYYYYY!" she said. We hugged and I sat down next to her. "So what do you wanna do after we leave the arena" she asked. " I'm not sure, what do you have in mind". " Well I thought maybe we could go to a Chinese restaurant in town and then go to the hotel." " sure that's sounds great! Is anyone else going?" " Yeah I invited Michelle, Mark, Lita, Phill, Mickie, Chris and Trish. Why do you ask" she said.

" Oh and Mike and John" "Just wanted to know and Mike the Miz." I questioned knowing that I was spewing rainbows on the inside.

Alicia nodded.

Mike:

"So who else is going" I asked John. " just Maryse, Alicia, and Mickie"

He responded. I heard him say Maryse and that was enough for me to run to the shower before anyone else did, knowing that I was going to see the French beauty. I quickly put on my vest under a blue collar shirt I had and blue jeans. My hair was next and I spiked it up like I did every time. Ready!

Maryse:

I was all ready and had on a mid-low blue dress and some black heels while my hair was in a neat ponytail that Alicia did. I was excited. " So Maryse….. Who do you like!" Alicia said in a joking tone. " you Foxxy you're my one and only.." I said laughing. " We got in my car and went to go get my purse from our hotel room. " So… Maryse….. I know I was joking when I asked you who you like, but mind telling me who?" Damm! I thought I really wasn't one from hiding crushes from Alicia, but Mike was different. He was one that was just as hot as I was. " Mike Mizanin" I said expecting a shocked answer. "I knew it" she said. " howww?" I wondered out loud. " well I see the way you look at him when we watch the show from backstage. You think he's HAWWWTTTT!" She said. I couldn't stop from laughing from her comment. She was hilarious. We made our way to the hotel, I got my purse and started the drive to the Chinese restaurant as she drove this time. " So how long you liked him". " Since I saw him" I said smirking. " Yeah, but you started loving him when he started wearing those tights that really bring out his asssss!" OMG, I started laughing. "Alicia, love isn't forever"

" To you girl, I found some". "OMG, who?". I said like a typical blonde high school. " Randy" I was shocked not that it was Randy, but that she had been going out with him without telling me. " how long? " 4 months" she said. " im gonna kill you" I joked. " im sorry but I didn't think it would last" she said. " whatever, that was a lame excuse" " I know" she said.

We drove to the restaurant that was a good 30 minute drive. As the car approached the parking lot I pointed at a spot that was open and close to the place. Alicia sped up knowing there was douches that would take it seeing us going for it. We walked out of the car and went inside. The waiter asked us our names and then led us to a table to all of our friends. I saw Chris, Randy, John, Mark, Phill ,Michelle, Mickie ,Trish, and Lita. But best of all.. I saw Mike.

Mike:

She walked in and greeted all the girls along with Alicia and I was anticipating when she got to me. She walked over and hugged Chris who was sitting next to me and then I stood up. She opened her arms out wide and said in that French accent that I find so adorable

"Hi Mike!" I couldn't help but smile and connect her arms with mine. I could smell her scent, like a goddess in the forest filled with trees of love and… "Mike you can let go now" she said pushing me back into reality. "Sorry" I said embarrassed and blushing just a little. We all sat down again and ordered our food. I couldn't stop looking at her.. She was just so beautiful! My food arrived. Sesame Chicken w/ white rice and vegetable melody.. Mmmmmmhhhhhh. I started to eat and drink my diet coke. I know I sound obsessed, but I just saw her eat…and she seemed so lady like.. It was like she did everything perfect. I stared into her beautiful eyes and saw a soul that deserved to be loved. "Anything else sir" the waiter asked. " No thank you" I answered. I started to talk with Chris.

Maryse:

I ate my food when it arrived and couldn't help but notice Mike's he was looking at me too! " So Maryse.. How you been?" he said all of a sudden. "uhhh, good I guess… actually, GREAT! I said very ecstatic.. Oh god.. Will he notice I was blushing. " how bout you" I asked back.. " Just fine" he said. " So Mike, Maryse always wondered why you changed to tights…" Alicia said. I kicked her after hearing her talk and decided just to go along with it, since if I seemed awkward he would feel awkward. " yeah just a random question I thought…. Of.. yuh.. Know…"dammm I was gonna beat her ass when we got to the hotel.

Mike:

WHOA! I was cut off by her "random question", but at least she was thinking of me… or my tights rather.. "ummmmmhhhhhh because they're comfortable.. I guess? " oh… sorry, just wondering." she said. OKAYYYYY? " Anyway Randy, you dating anyone… " yeah" " what's her name" " Alicia…. Fox…" Randy said. Everyone turned to Alicia and stared at her… then at Randy. " Why didn't you tell us earlier" I asked. " We didn't think it would last" he said. "REALLLLYYY!" I said in a sarcastic tone. We talked the night away and then it was 2:00 in the morning. It was the restaurants closing time so we all decided to leave… as if we had a choice.

Maryse: We were in the parking lot and I hugged Michelle " take care sweetie" "you too" she responded. I then hugged Mark, Mickie, John, Chris, and Trish. " bye Phill I said as I hugged him. "Later Lita" I said then hugged her. " Bye Randy…. I said jokingly and playfully. " Bye Maryse" Alicia said. " Where do you think your going… young Foxxy" "With Randy…. You can stay with Mike…" "Shut UP!" I whispered… then hugged her as she left with Randy. " Bye Mike.." I said as I approached him. We hugged for about 30 seconds, then he said… "Goodnight.." "you too Mike" I said leaving to my car.

Well that was Chapter 1.… pleez keep in touch and review. Whether it's good or bad it helps me. This story is based on a custom WWE storyline by me…. So don't leave comments about my timeline and events being incorrect. Thnxs for reading Guys! J


	2. Chapter 2

Love of Them

Note: I do not own anything or insist that any of these characters or anything else that is not originated by me is really what the character does and what everything else does. All copyrights go to WWE. This is a work of fiction and fiction only.

Main Characters: Mike"TheMiz"Mizanin and Maryse Ouellet

Other Characters: CM Punk, Lita, Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus, Alicia Fox, Michelle McCool, The Undertaker, John Cena, Randy Orton, Mickie James, and many more…..

Chapter 2: Love Isn't Forever pt.2

Maryse:

"He is so hot and sexy" I thought driving into a dark road heading for the 5 star hotel I was staying at with my BFF Alicia Fox. But she wont be joining me tonight at least. She's with her boyfriend Randy Orton. Suddenly I got a TXT from someone as I heard a quick noise from my cell phone as the screen turned on. I wasn't one to TXT and Drive, but then I saw who it was…. Mike! I quickly grabbed my phone and responded to the "hey" he sent me with another "hey". Luckily the hotel was about s mile away so I decided not to answer the TXT he just sent me till I got there. I reached the hotel and stepped out the car. I saw the TXT that said "how was tonight, did you enjoy it?" I TXTD back " yeah, I had a great time. " Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to go back tomorrow with me.. Yuh know as friends.."

OMG… Hopefully I could turn that friends thing around tomorrow cuz I sent "sure" but I thought "HELL YEAH!"

Mike:

"YES" I screamed out loud driving back to the hotel that was right next to the one the French beauty was staying at….. Man I wish I was staying at her hotel… room! I am so happy right now I can't even explain what I'm felling. I got out of my car and entered the hotel. I threw myself on my bed. I saw my roommate Phill aka "CM Punk" sleeping on the couch with his girlfriend Lita. I wanted something like that… I wanted love now not lust. I want to marry the French beauty. Can't wait for tomorrow I told myself as I put the cover over most of my body.

Maryse:

I entered my hotel room. Not expecting anyone and I expected right. It was dead silent. I turned on the lights and thought about Mike and how we could possibly be a couple if what I'm hoping for happens tomorrow. I took my dress and shoes off as I put some sleeping shorts on and entered my bed. I then turned the lights back off. Maybe I was going to Love! Tomorrow, or maybe it was just like.. After all Love Isn't Forever. I can only hope that maybe my time of hurt is over and I can find someone that treats me right and loves me. We'll see.

The Alarm clock attacked me with the noise of taunt… I was tired! It was 7:00 am and I had to go to a live local Raw show. I arrived to see my BFF Alicia Fox in the building. I ran to her. " Hey girl" I greeted, "Hey love", " what were you doing last night that you couldn't accompany on the way back. "I think you know", " you got it in" , "for sure" , "ahhhhh" we both yelled jokingly. " was it good" " it was great girl" "lol". Suddenly a production manager came and informed us we needed to go get dressed for a WWE photo shoot. I put on the Black dress they gave me and black stilettos. Foxxy was dressed in a red dress with black heels. We posed together and on the floor. The photo shoot went pretty well. Now I gotta go find food… cuz I was starving. " hey Maryse" said Mickie. "hey Mick" I said as we hugged. Me, her, and Foxxy went to the catering Area. We all got our food and sat next to Lita, Phill, John, Trish, Chris, and Randy of course. But to my disappointment, Mike wasn't there. " So did you guys enjoy yesterday or today rather" I asked everyone. "yeah it was great" Randy said. " I bet it was" I joked. Me and Alicia laughed. " what is it" Phill asked. " inside joke" Alicia said. We all started eating and then it happened. I saw once again pure hotness! I stared of course, how could I not I was going to dinner with this man. Hopefully, he wouldn't back out.

Mike:

I walked down to the table with all our friends, accompanied by Mark and Michelle. I sat down right next to the person I was going on a date, I mean dinner with tonight, the French beauty.. Maryse. I looked at her and she smiled. Wow, I was on heaven right now. If this was good, I wouldn't be able to wait till dinner. I ate the sandwich that I got from the catering area and we all just, talked. "So Maryse, what are you gonna do tonight, I was thinking we could go to the mall" Michelle said. " yeah it would be like a girls night out" Alicia Foxxy said agreeing with Michelle's idea. "We can go there then have a girls night out" Lita added. " and the guys can do their own thing" Trish like Lita added. " I'm not sure" she replied, desperately hoping she could get a rain check and cash it in right now. " There's no ATM, today Maryse, your goin" Alicia said playing but a little serious. I saw perhaps my ex dinner buddy take out her phone. I got a TXT and almost immediately knew who it was. " I'm srry Mike, but I can't get out of this one. How about tomrow? L". "sure that sounds good" I TXTD back. I was on heaven, now I was on earth and reality again. We all finished our little lunch, and now it was time to perform. I came out to the entrance to hear boos as my music played. Typical day. The show ended and now it was 2:00 pm. Me and Phill went back to our hotel room and as soon as the door opened, I ran to my bedroom I threw myself on my bed. Similar to yesterday, or today rather. Now I'm Confused. Either way I was tired.

Maryse: I drove to the hotel with Alicia and we went to our room. It was an exhausting day. Yes, I know taking pictures is exhausting. Anyway, I thought about how I technically, blew Mike off. No, not that kind of blow. All though I wonder if… never mind. Was he angry with me? I hope not. I had to know. I pulled out my cell phone and went to the text icon. With the "Recipient" I put Mikey, my nickname for him… though I never really called him that. "Hey Mikey, I was just hoping tht u wernt mad at me 4 blowing you off". " of course not.." GOOOOOOD! I AM SO GLAD That MIKEY I mean Mike said that he wasn't mad at me.

Mike: I was happy when she called me "Mikey" wow, hope she would call me that more often. I put my phone down as she didn't TXT back in a while. But that was okay… I would wait forever for her. Hours went by and now it was 8:00 pm. I went the bathroom and saw Phill in there getting ready. " So now you decide to get read, huh princess" " Shut up CM Drunk" " jerk" he said. Our relationship was very playful and sarcastic. That's how we became best friends. I showered then got ready. Put my clothes on and Spiked my hair. READY!

Maryse: I was out of the shower and put my towel and went into the room with my bed in it. I looked at my mirror started drying my hair. I put on a black dress with a red belt and gave my hair a wavy looked to it. Not to curly, but not straight. Heels on and everything I looked at myself and thought "DAMN". "Shit, that does suck… yeah… now what.. Sure.. Great. Alright bye. " What happened" I asked the girl with a red dress and heels. "the mall closes earlier hear than it does in other places, so we decided to join the guys at the club. "oh, sounds like fun" " I can only hope" Alicia said. We headed for the door and before you knew it, we were on our way to the club. The best part about the change in plans… I get to see Mike!

Mike: I just learned that the girls were joining us….. YES! Me and Phill were on our way to the club. I was excited for tonight. Right now rather. I hope that things go smoothly. Though this wasn't the original plan to see Maryse.. I figured that I was at least doing to see her. Maybe this would be the night I could get to explain my feelings to Maryse. And maybe more could happen then just talk. I could only hope.

That's Chapter 2 guys. THNXS 4 reading and pleeeezz review.. It would really help. I will start working on Chapter 3 soon. Till nxt time. J


	3. Chapter 3

Love of Them

Note: I do not own anything or insist that any of these characters or anything else that is not originated by me is really what the character does and what everything else does. All copyrights go to WWE. This is a work of fiction and fiction only.

Main Characters: Mike"TheMiz"Mizanin and Maryse Ouellet

Other Characters: CM Punk, Lita, Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus, Alicia Fox, Michelle McCool, The Undertaker, John Cena, Randy Orton, Mickie James, and many more…..

Chapter 3: The CLUB That Lives

Maryse:

Me and Alicia arrived at the club title "Kranium". The outside looked pretty nice. Flashing lights on the ground along with a red carpet like entrance leading up to a room with more lights and a bar that was huge. "I'm going to like this place" I thought. I went for a seat at the bar with Foxxy. "So do you see anyone yet" I asked Alicia. "ummmmmhhhhhh, I don't think s.. never mind I see Chris and Trish and Phill and Lita". "Hey you guys" Trish said to us. " heyyyyy!" I responded with a hug to the four of them. " you look pretty Trish"

"Thnxs sweetie" she thanked me. "guess I'm just chopped liver huh" Lita said jokingly. " AWWWWHHHHH, sweetie you look great" We chatted for about 5 minutes until…. he walked in.

Mike:

I saw her sitting on the bar stool chair and she looked great. A black dress with a red belt on her waist. Not an original idea, but she looked the best in it. Her hair looked so soft and peaceful as she did. "hey guys" I greeted. "Hey Mike" she said blushing as I could see. " you look good Princess, finally got out of the bathroom I see" *cough mhhh "drunk" I played " douche" "jerk". Our name match was cut off by the sound of John, Mickie, Michelle, and Mark coming from the door to us. " what's up" John said. " nothing much" " cool, cool" We talked and drank typical stuff on nights like this. Then some of us started going to the dance floor. Now only me and the French beauty were left at the bar. " so….." "srry I cancelled on you, I just couldn't get out of it" she apologized " no prob…, at least we can hang out here" "true" she responded"

Maryse:

I looked at him. About 220 pounds of pure hotness. WOOOOOOHHHH! " Wanna dance" I asked. He grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. We started getting into it and soon enough.. We were grinding.. I hope I wasn't a booty call though. His hands on my hip dancing to the beat and mine on his. I wasn't having an orgasm,( this a joke, not literal, yet) I was have a Mikegasim.. Yeah that's it.

Mikes' Thoughts-

: )))))))))))))))))))))))))) OMG!

Maryse:

The song ended… DAMN! A couple more minutes and I would of jumped on top of him and yuh know…..

Mike:

DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! I WAS PISSED…Any way, that might have been the best experience in my life. : )))))))) " well that was fun" I said looking at her. " yeah, totally" she responded. I heard the song, smelled the food, tasted the shots, looked at Maryse and felt her hands against mine dragging me to the spot we were just in. Again we started the rhythm and grinding and oh how that was just wonderful. Then it happened… DAMN! My hormones kicked in after felling her breath past my neck.

Maryse:

OMG. HE… GOT A …. BONER!

Mike:

Would this kill the night… I hope not. We sat back down and well it was awkward. " So Mike, ummmmmhhhhhh, get excited a little.. Back.. There.. Buddy!" CRAP! Well. I was uh... I didn't know what to say. " it's okay" she said. " I know that you were, kind of " yeah I was getting a little tur(ned on, I never got to finish) " crazy out there, I mean sometimes you were everywhere" " yeah I was" That was close one.

Maryse:

Oh yeah, I felt that. It felt really.. Never mind. But I spared him the explanation.. After all I kinda like it, I guess. DAMN, I must sound like a slut right now. Anyway, we danced a couple more songs, and I felt a couple more boners. I must be really HOT ( Or in Alicia's pronunciation, "HAWT" ) Or he's just a very horny guy. Which isn't a bad thing in my book. Yes at times I'm a little kinky, not slutty, but kinky, but not with everybody of course. I sat down with him and we had a great conversation. Guess he's Sexy and Smart and Hot, just like me. I was really intrigued at what he had to say and I felt that he might be… just the one for me.. (Love Isn't Forever!) I felt him grab me gently by my cheek and pulled in for my lips into his. They were warm and soft and just pure.

Mike:

I felt nervous with her lips against mine. But, I felt true and myself. I didn't know what to say. I was dumbfounded by my own actions. " uh, sorry, I was just uhhh" " me too uhhh, yeah ummmmmhhhhhh" Statement from either of us that weren't cut off by "uhhh". We went back to the dance floor like nothing ever happened and my manhood took over once again, but by then she was probably used to it. The song ended and we met up with everybody. " Ready to go" Phill asked. " yeah" "good and uh I hope you can find a ride home cuz I uh you know with… Lita.

Maryse:

I said bye to everyone out in the parking lot and then Foxxy came up to me. " Sirry girl, I'm going with Randy" she said putting emphasis on the R. "u can stay here with Mike" she joked. : shut up I responded" knowing I was planning to do so" " alright bye" she said. " kk, later" I said as I hugged her watching her follow Randy. They were telling goodbye to me and Mike from far away as the were just leaving their parking space. As soon as we sere sure they left….

Mike: I grabbed her by the waist and started kissing her from her lips to her neck. " ahhhhh, Mike, NOT HERE" she said. We ran to her car as quickly as possible and I pulled her in for one more kiss before she took the wheel. She drove fast and we reached the hotel she stayed at. She quickly unlocked the door and we kissed leading up to her bedroom as I slammed the door kissing her even more lustful. She then broke the kiss and pushed me to her bed. THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING!

Maryse:

I started unbuttoning his shirt and threw it to the wooden floor. I kissed his chest and his abs. Then, I went for his jeans. The belt seemed forever to take off. And then you know … well everything else you would expected to happen, including.. Actual sex. Man…. was it good.

Chapter 3's is over with. YAY! Yes it got a little dirty, but I still rate it teen since I didn't specifically in detail explain the actual actions of it. Hope you guys enjoyed ( I know Mike did) THNXS.. Read Chapter 4 coming soon. Remember to PM me and review. BYE. : ))))


	4. Chapter 4

Love of Them

Note: I do not own anything or insist that any of these characters or anything else that is not originated by me is really what the character does and what everything else does. All copyrights go to WWE. This is a work of fiction and fiction only.

Main Characters: Mike"TheMiz"Mizanin and Maryse Ouellet

Other Characters: CM Punk, Lita, Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus, Alicia Fox, Michelle McCool, The Undertaker, John Cena, Randy Orton, Mickie James, and many more…..

Chapter 4: When a Fly Meets

Maryse:

I awoke to muscular arms holding on to my stomach facing my back as I was looking at the table in front of me. It was amazing.. Best I ever had. He made me feel special from the kisses to my body to the well…. Yeah. . He awoke to my slight movement in the my bed that we shared for our sexual fantasy. He moved a little and rubbed his eyes, sat up then looked at me. What was he gonna say. But I had to start the conversation. "morning" I said waiting his response.

Mike:

I saw her as I finished my daily morning eye rubbing. I felt amazing. It's also great that I could remember everything that happened. EVERYTHING. From down low to mid center and up high. Just wonderful… but this time I didn't just feel lust…felt a little love I responded to her morning greet. "morning" I responded. " did you have fun" I said letting out a little laugh. I saw her blush and held her arm. " did I" she said. That made me feel even better on the inside and I was glad I was good in the sack. If I do say so myself. " any plans for tonight" I asked her. " no" she responded. " how about dinner at a little Italian restaurant near here", " okay…" she answered ecstatically. Now, I was even happier. She stood up from her bed and went into the mini kitchen in her hotel. I followed her there after I put my boxers, not bothering to put my jeans, shirt, socks or anything else. After all, I never planned for any of this, though I'm glad it happened. She sat down in a white tank top and little black shiorts that made me want last night all over again.

Maryse:

I grabbed a plate and poured him some cereal and milk. Frosted Flakes, hopes he likes these. I handed him the bowl and he thanked me. "You're welcome" I said. " Mike…." he looked at me with a spoon in his mouth. " I had a great time last night." I stated to him. ' I had the best time yesterday.. All because of you" he said. I looked at him intensely and leaned in. He looked hot in those boxers. His lips connected with mine and it was even more purer than the kisses at the club last night. I grabbed his abs and started grabbing his well….yuh know, crotch.

Normal POV:

Alicia Fox was about to put her key through the hotel room door, until she saw that the door was a crack open. Curious, she opened the crack big enough to see Mike and Maryse trying to go a base farther. She quickly closed the crack she opened and quietly left, not wanting to attract attention.

Maryse:

We lay in the couch naked. He holds on to me, then gets up and puts on all of his clothes this time. "can't you leave later, I wanna talk with you Mike" " I have no choice, but I'll see you at dinner" we kissed for a quick second and then he closed the door behind him. "HAAA" I sighed. The day just began and it was already great. Couldn't wait for dinner. All of a sudden I saw a fly go by me. I turned around and it was just roaming the hotel room. I hated flies, usually. But for some reason, today, I didn't care.

Later On That Day

Mike:

I was taking some photos for "The Bash" PPV Cover and was already for my dinner with the French beauty. "ALRIGHT Mike, we're all done. Great job" the Photographer said. I left to the locker room and put my t-shirt on and shorts. " what's up Mike" a familiar voice said. " sup, Cena" I responded to the man with blue jeans and prompting his own shirt. " what you doing tonight" " stuff" " like what" "going on a date" "with who" "you douche now leave me alone, I have to go prepare." I said leaving John laughing at my joke. I grabbed my gym bag full of my attire and headed out into my car. To think that the French beauty was going to get a chance to really know me. I smiled to myself and drove to my hotel. As I opened the door I walked in on Phill and Lita making out. " oh get a room you animals" I joked. " don't you have anything better to do than bother me right now" he said with Lita getting off of him and sitting on the couch. " actually I do" " what" " going on a date" " with who" "the president" "nice make sure he says Awesome" " will do" we both joked. I went in to the shower then got out and dressed myself. I put a red shirt on and faded blue "torn" jeans. READY!

Maryse:

I sat down with Alicia in our living room kinda place, room, thingy. " so Maryse, have you done anything today" she asked. Didn't know why, but.. " Not really, why" I said. "No reason" I went to go put my black dress with a bit of jewelry and black heels. READY! I awaited for the man I had sex with to arrive. I started to get worried. What if he was just like every other guy she dated. All wanting one thing. Then, the doorbell rang. I ran to the door, unlocked it and opened. " hey" he said giving me a hug and some roses. " Awww, your so sweet" " not as sweet as you" "oh please, I'm bitter" " if your bitter than I want to date other woman who are bitter two. " Well, who said you'll need those other women" I said, pulling him in for a kiss. We went to dinner and it was very insightful and helping. I learned that "The Miz" isn't Mike Mizanin. We got into me and Alicia's hotel room and I gave him one last kiss before I closed the door as he turned around. Looks like my luck ran out of luck for tonight. Mike wouldn't be with me tonight. Damn. I then saw a fly flying around and then it stopped. It was right in front of another fly. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds until they flew off way together I her. I wanted that. But with Mike. I couldn't but think about him. I wanted him with me right now. A TXT appeared in my notification area and I clicked to see the message. " Had a good time tonight?" "definitely" I TXTD back. " what was next. I'm not sure, but we will have to take it slower. I layed on the couch that the goddess of the man Mike Mizanin was in without anything on. "that's Hawt I told myself. Felling so lustful tonight. I fell asleep on the couch and slept great. But the fly kept waking me up To deal with it. Though I never did. ( yes I was that lazy)I smiled at myself knowing I was full of cheer right now. What was better than spending a night with Mike "the miz" Mizanin. I didn't wake up until the next morning, but I will never forget the time I spent with him.

Short… I know, but ill fix that with future Chapters and THNXS to anyone who read the story. Please review and PM me. I thank you all for viewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Love of Them

Note: I do not own any of these WWE superstars or anything else that belongs to WWE. This is a work of fiction from my imagination and fiction only. This story is set in an WWE AU (Alternate Universe). A poll will come up before the release of Chapter 5. All the characters will now all be mentioned by their actual names. Alicia Fox as well will adopt her real name as Victoria Crawford though her nickname is Fox/Foxxy.

Main Characters: Mike "The Miz" Mizanin and Maryse Ouellet

Chapter 5: How You Luv Me

Maryse:

I woke up from my comfortable rest. It had been 2 days since me and Mike went on an official date and 3 since we did it, basi..ca..ly. I guess. Ahhhhh… Saturday morning. The one day of the week I got to take off guaranteed. I took a hot shower and ate some Pancakes I prepared. I knew Alicia went to a morning house show in Milwaukee. We were in Green Bay. I put on some blue skinny jeans a white blouse and short black heels. Time for heaven, SHOPPPING! I got in my car and noticed someone approaching.

Mike:

I walked up to the French Beauty to see a very stylish woman and not to mention HOTT! Man, wish it was 3 days ago. " hey you" I greeted. " hey she said back. " where you going" " shopping" " cool, mind if I join" " be my guest". I got into her car and offered to drive. We arrived in a place titled " Mountain Bridge House of Fashion". The place was huge. " so.. How yuh been" I asked. " good, and u" "great, great". We entered the store and she quickly ran over to a pink dress with a little lace and an accessories belt. " lemme go try this on, k" " sure" I responded. A couple minutes later she walked out and looked at me. " what do you think" I took a deep swallow" uhhh… great… stunning" this was to much for me. Gorgeous! " she looked at the price tag I read the faint numbers " $5,300" whoa. " Damn" she said out loud. " what" " it's a lot" " how much I said knowing the price already. " $5300" she said. " I don't think I brung enough" She went to go change. After 30 seconds she lifted the dress over the Stainless wood door and said " can u put it back please" "course" I said. I grabbed it and ran to the counter. " put on the credit card" I said as I swiped it through those usual thingy's whatever they are that take in the credit cards. " okay" the cashier said. " thank you, have a nice day". " no problem" "okay lets go to another store I can't bear the sight of that dress and it's price." She looked down at my hand and saw her wanted dress of $5,300. " what are you doing with it" " I bought it for you" " no ,no, no, no put that back and get your money back." " no, I want to buy this for you, besides.. I put it on my credit card" " I swear I'll pay you back Mike" " no, this is a gift for you from me" " your so sweet" " not as much as you. She got closer and opened her hands and grabbed my stomach and pulled me to her. This was a wonderful hug. " hey princesses, see your gonna share the dress, huh" a man with slicked back hair and green eyes said. " whatever" I said back. " what are you doing here Phill" Maryse asked" just thought I'd get my road wife a dress that will fit his needs. Isn't that right Michaela" Maryse laughed. " oh really, you sure someone didn't drag you here to buy something in the section across here" I said questioning knowing I was right. " uhhh… nooo…ooo" " we believe you Phill, now get to your women" douche" he mouthed to me. " so.. How about we I get you something.. Maybe a nice jacket or something" she said. " or how about I buy you something else" " oh no, it's my turn".

Maryse:

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the Men's Section. " this is nice" I said grabbing it and handing it to him. " it's not my style" " just put it on" "fine" he said. He tried it on and I must say… Hawt! " looks good" I said snatching it from him and running to the register pulled out my wallet and gave $2,000 to the cashier. "Thank You" I said giving Mike the jacket. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised just a little to show him I'm in it to win it.

Mike:

I can't believe she just did that. "Okay, lets just leave it at that, we're even" I said " fine" she responded. She went back to the Women's Section to find more subtle clothes, while went over to Phill as he had parted from Amy moments ago. " happy to see both of you groping each other" Phill said to me jokingly. "oh ha-ha" I said sarcastically. "so, are you to going out now or what's the deal with you and her" he asked. "I like her, we went to eat couple of days ago and we're just hanging out now" "is there anything else going on or something" "well, the night we were all at the club, we danced and there was this lust and one thing led to another" " so you fucked…." "yeah" "in the club?" "no not in the club you idiot. I went to her apartment." " so that's why I never saw you when I got to the hotel, you jerk you should of told me before" "we were hoping to keep it a secret, but I guess one person wouldn't hurt" " sure no prob, I won't tell anyone" " thanks man, you're a great friend" "I know". I looked around the store looking for some jeans and found a pair that looked great so I tried them on and decided to get them along with some different color options of the same jeans.

Maryse: I looked around the store looking at various shoes, shirts, and dresses. "so you're just gonna ignore me" I heard a woman say. "of course not Ames" " so then how come I heard no "Hi Amy" she joked in a bimbo like tone. "I don't sound like that" I replied defending myself from the bimbo blonde stereotype voice she mocked. " So tomorrows our last night here in Wisconsin and I thought we could try that Girl's Day again, only this time, with a sleepover" "what do you think" " sounds great, but not sure if I can go" "why not?" "cuz I think I wanna ask Mike out to another night together" " you guys went on a date?" " just 2 days ago" " okay and, and, and, I need details girl"

Date

_Normal POV: _

" _So how our you" Mike asked. "I'm great" "happy to hear that" "may I get you two something to drink" the waiter said interrupting their conversation that didn't go far. " Cherry Pepsi please" Mike said. "Water for me" " alright, I'll got that down, would you like an appetizer" " you want anything" Mike asked the woman with blonde hair, a red dress and black heels" " No" " no thanks" Mike answered the waiter. " Okay mind if I take your order then". "No problem" said the man with spiked hair a white button shirt with green subtle stripes going vertical and blue jeans. "uhhh, I'll take the Spaghetti and Meatballs please" " sure, how about you miss" " I'll have the Parmo Salad with grilled chicken. "alright, I'll be back a few with your drinks and your food will be ready in a little" "okay" Mike said. A moment later the waiter came back with the beverages. " thank you" Maryse said with the waiter nodding. She took a sip of the glass with clear liquid and the said " you look good tonight Mike" " same to you" Maryse blushed. _

Real Time

Maryse:

"Then he said.." " Ready to go ladies" Mike said coming up with Phill behind him a couple feet reaching to him as Mike stopped. "just about" I said looking at my hand with about 7 items in toe. " Alright lets go" Phill said. "Looks like I'll have to finish the story later" I said to the red head dyed brunette. "no problem, but just one question" "what" "did you guys get it in" " of course we did, but not that night. It was the night before that night" " wait you went on a date the night before" " no, we didn't we did it a couple days ago on that day, but we also did it the night before, though the day we went on the date we did it on that morning as well the night before" " what the hell did you just say" " doesn't matter, but we did it" "well then… how many inches" " I'm not telling you" " come on Maryse" "no" " is it small" I looked at her crazy. "10, now stop complaining" "OMG girl same as Phill" " I know" " how do you know?" " you told me" " WOW!, am I that much of a creep" " yes, now let's go pay this crap" I told her walking to the register once again. We paid our things and headed out.

That's Chapter 5. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review and yes sorry for the abrupt changes. Till next time. THNXS!


	6. Chapter 6

Love of Them

Note: I do not own any of these WWE Superstars or anything else that belongs to WWE. This is a work of fiction from my imagination and fiction only. This story is in a WWE AU (Alternate Universe). A poll will come before the release of Chapter 5. All the Characters will now be mentioned by their actual names. One exception is Alicia Fox her real name being Victoria Elizabeth, though her nickname is still Fox/Foxxy. Please note that none of the male character from the story are in this Chapter sadly. Enjoy the Chapter guys : )

Main Characters: Mike "The Miz" Mizanin and Maryse Ouellet

Other Characters: Phill, Amy, Patricia, John, Victoria, and many more….

Chapter 6: The Hotel SleepOver

Normal POV:

"I was like you stupid bitch and then slapped her in the face, true story" Victoria said. "Wow, great story" Maryse said with pajamas that had little ducks on them. It was a slumber party all the girls were doing. They all brung their pajamas, all with different "adorable" animals in their words. Victoria had Hamsters while Patricia's had Bears. Michelle's had Lions and Amy's had Puppies. "so girls, how about gossip. Do you guys have any" Amy asked everyone. "I heard that Dolph was cheating on Brie with Nikki" Patricia said. "Are u serious" Michelle said in shock. "positive" Patricia guaranteed even though it was just a rumor. "that man whore" Maryse said. "I know right" Victoria said. "anything else girls" Maryse asked. " I think John M. is going to purpose to Melina. "I thought he said she was a bitch" Amy reminded. "well, I guess she's his bitch" Victoria said. "I think it's the other way around" Michelle purposed. "I agree, he needs to grow a pair." Maryse agreed. "which brings us to our last and favorite topic…. MEN!" Maryse added. "so Foxxy, are u and Randy still going" Patricia asked. "you bet yer ass hoe". They all chuckled. "what about you Maryse, find anyone" Michelle said. "yes Maryse, why don't you tell everyone who your with" Alicia said, remembering what happened Days ago. She had caught them in the act of lust…. And sex! "no one" Maryse responded not suspecting a thing from her BFF. "U sure bout that" Amy added. "POSitive" Maryse shot back trying to keep her and Mike's relationship a secret, lowering her voice through out the word and faked a little cough as a sign for Amy to shut the hell up. "but, she does like someone" Victoria announced. "who gurl! Tell us or else we'll have to jump yo ass" Patricia said jokingly. "Mike the Miz" "OMG! I Knew it" "Me too" "Me knew it already" "same here" "wait how did you know" Victoria asked Amy. "how do you KNOW!" Amy struck back. "wait, you told them both, but not us" Michelle questioned with Patricia agreeing. "damn it Foxxy, you had to ruin everything" "never should of told the Fox" Victoria joke. Maryse chuckled. "alright ladies, lets not go first gray hair on each other" Amy suggested. They continued their talk as they ate Chocolate Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream. "Alright girls, now that our "Talk the Talk" activity is over.. It's time to move on to next one….. Grown Dress Up!" Maryse announced. "Alright everyone, you know the drill" Patricia said. All the girls ran to their baskets that they brought full of clothes for their favorite activity of sleepovers. Maryse and Foxxy went to their rooms to retrieve theirs while everyone else's were in the living room, where this particular Slumber Party was taking place. After all the baskets of clothes were lined up, Maryse and Amy went to go get a hangers and various racks and other things for their "store dress-up". A huge reason they decided to have this activity for a Slumber Parties was because it made them fell like the 10 year girl that she once was, dreaming about the day that her Prince Charming would come for her. Sadly she didn't believe in her "Prince Charming" anymore. She now thought that love could last for short or long periods of tome, but that wouldn't last forever. Maryse and Amy got back with various little wooden tables and a large box full of coat hangers. All of the girls realized they had forgotten their accessories and they all went to their cars to get them while Maryse and Victoria went to their rooms to get belts, jewelry, rings, earrings, bracelets, and cosmetic products. They got everything ready with clothes set up and accessories placed in tables as well as clothes on the hangers on the racks. They finished the set-up and thought "looks pretty good". They walked over to the racks filled with clothes and immediately went for the eye-catchers. "cute top Amy" Michelle said. "Thnxs" "no seriously, this is cute. I'm gonna go try this on" she said leaving the 4 others in the "racks" (pun intended). There was hardly any rules concerning the Store Dress-Up. The only rules were:

1. NO STEALING!

2. Bring Clothes

3. Try what ever you'd like

4. Don't ask about trying things on

5. Play Along!

Michelle came out. "you look good girl" Maryse complemented. "I know" "conceded" Foxxy thought. She never really likeD Michelle. She felt as if Michelle was trying to replace her as Maryse's BFF as of late. "I won't let that bitch win" she thought again. Maryse was looking and found "a pair of blue skinny jeans and a Pink Top from "Michelle's State" as it said on the top of the rack with Michelle written in blue, her favorite color. She then went and got a pair of black heels from "Patricia's Island". Maryse went into the "Dressing Room"(a.k.a The Bathroom) She came out and everyone looked at her. "you look… beautiful Maryse" Amy said. "THNXS" "Girl I would give you those jeans if they weren't my Faves because you look GUDDDDDDDD in them" Maryse laughed a little. After about an hour of this, Maryse went and got some bottled waters for everyone. They drunk a sip from the bottles and thanked Maryse. Lita tried on a pair of Maryse's jeans and one of Victoria's Blouses while she got heels from her own space. She came out and heard "nice" "cute" "great" "HAWT!" I think we know who said that last one. About 2 more hours into it, everyone was tired and couldn't bear anymore. "we'll clean-up tomorrow" Maryse stated as she and Michelle threw themselves onto her bed. They would sleep on that bed, while Amy and Trish would sleep on separate couches in the living room. Victoria would have her bed all to herself.. at least tonight. "so how come you never told me about you and Mike" Michelle asked the woman laying next to her. "I thought you guys wouldn't like the idea of us together". "sweetie, I think it great that you and Mike are probably gonna become a thing and I thought you only liked him. You didn't go out on a date or did you?" Maryse nodded. "you should have told me" "sorry Michelle" "it's okay, but… did you uhhh" "yes we did. Then we went on out first date the next day" "how big was…." "Michelle started before hearing the number "10" "Same as Phill huh" "how do you know?" Maryse asked" "How do _you _know?" They looked at each other then they both said "Amy" aloud. "she really is a creep" Maryse said with Michelle nodding in agreement. "night Maryse". "Goodnight Michelle"

There goes Chapter 6! Hope you guys enjoyed and I'm sorry for giving no love to any of our guy characters, but it was just this Chapter. Till next time guys. Chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Love of Them

Note: I do not own any of these WWE Superstars or anything else that belongs to WWE. This is a work of fiction from my imagination and fiction only. This story is in a WWE AU (Alternate Universe). A poll will come before the release of Chapter 5. All the Characters will now be mentioned by their actual names. One exception is Alicia Fox her real name being Victoria Elizabeth, though her nickname is still Fox/Foxxy. Please note that none of the male character from the story are in this Chapter sadly. Enjoy the Chapter guys ( p.s. i am so sorry for this horrible update... it's been kind of rough but i finally got this to go. Aguan please forgive me for updating so late!

Main Characters: Mike "The Miz" Mizanin and Maryse Ouellet

Other Characters: Phill, Amy, Patricia, John, Victoria, and many more….

Chapter 6: She Mikes Me Luv

Mike:

I woke up hearing a footsteps coming closer and louder as they traveled. Mt bedroom door opened and I looked over to see Phill. "Wake up sleeping beauty we got to go to a live show then pack to leave to Nebraska" he said. "I got up and saw he was already dressed in his trunks and T-Shirt. We must be on the clock. I went to the bathroom and threw on my trunks a t-shirt and grabbed my gym bag full of clothes a towel and deodorant. We ran to the car. The live show would take about 30 minutes to get to. We already took half that time to get ready because we woke up late. Phill turned the car on and stomped the floor right where the speed up and brake foot handles so to speak are. He was driving about 65 mph when the limit was 30 mph. Hope we wouldn't get caught. We arrived in the parking drive way. He parked the car and we ran inside the building. Only 5 minutes late. Good enough. I was first to wrestle and I walked out immediately to the hundreds of people in the crowd when I got there. Lucky for me there was a 4 minute delay in time because of some ring issues. I was up against R-Truth for that match. I was planned to lose and I did. I walked back to the catering area and saw her.

Maryse:

I looked at him as I walked closer. "Hey you" "hey" "you look… tired" "yeah me and the girls had a slumber party last night but it ended today basically" I explained. "So I was thinking that we could go out today before we leave Wisconsin and have our own slumber party" he asked. "I would love that you kinky bastard…. But we have to leave at 7:00 pm" " How about we go to lunch after the show and then we can have a little Fun… Funber party. You know a party full of wonderful dirty and amazing… " hey guys" Victoria said coming up to us. "Hey Foxxy" I said. "Whatcha want" "was wondering if you wanna come with us shopping since we haven't gone yet" "it sounds good.. But I have plans" "with who" "someone" "a man" "you have a boyfriend" Mike joked and played along with the lie. "yeah, his name… is.. Uhhh, Ja…r..ek? Yeah.. Jarek" I lied and knew that she wouldn't buy one bit of it. "oh.. Can I meet him then" Victoria said. "he's out of town" I blurted out. Damn… STUPID, STUPID, STUPID. "Then how are you gonna go out on date with him" "Okay fine there is no one I just want to spend a day at the hotel you know. Just watching T.V. and stuff" "UHHHUHHH" She said walking away. Looking at Mike with a stare of distain. "do you think she knows about us" I asked him with a little concern." "who cares" he responded grabbing me by my waist and kissing me in front of everyone on the room. "OMG" "Awwww" "That nasty" "They're perfect" "they are totally wrong for each other" I heard all these things and many, many more. I looked at him and he looked at him. Now there was no hiding it…..and guess what I didn't care. I pulled his face and mine and kissed him passionately back. Who was wrong for each other now!

Mike:

I was shocked when she kissed me back. Then again I was shocked that night at the club. I grabbed her hand and put it with mine and we walked off together. We never went ate at the catering area that day. 12:00 pm. Maryse just came back from a successful match against "Gail Kim" and I congratulated her. "Thnxs" she said back. "is it time for lunch and a Funber party now" "Most likely" she responded. We had lunch at a local diner and we then went back to her hotel. "Wanna help me pack" she asked. "I was thinking that we do something else first" I pulled her in and we started making out. After a couple minutes of this, she grabbed my ass and started grabbing my bulge tha was intensely growing. This was like heaven on fucking earth! "I can't Mike I have to pack" "if you want a pack grab this one" I said lifting up my shirt. "that was a horrible joke" "I know" We started kissing again and quickly things started heating up.

Maryse:

"So when can I see you again" he asked me. "The airport when we leave" "Fine with me" "What plane did they put you in" "The first one I think" " I think I got that one too" "Great we'll sit by each other" "sounds like a plan" "okay.. I'll see you later Mike" "later". He closed the door as he walked out. What an amazing time we just had. I grabbed all my clothes that were on the floor after we made a mess with our slumber party yesterday. I grabbed my bags and put the clothes in it. I had three travel bags. One for my clothes, one for clothes and one for other things as well as a purse that I carry on the road with my snacks and stuff. I sat down after packing and started watching television. A couple hours later all the girls went to the room with all their stuff and started talking. After 3 hours of snacking and talking it was 5:30 pm. "Time to go girls" Patty said. We all walked out the door screaming in excitement for Nebraska event though it wasn't the most energetic place. The airport took about an hour and a half to get there so 7:00 seemed just barely and we were hoping they would have a few minutes to spare for the run we had to do to get to the plane entrance. I grabbed my stuff quickly as we got out of our rental car and we all started to run to the plane. We got there just in time and boarded the plane. I sat down and waited for Mike to come and sit next to me. He never did.

A very short Chapter… I know but it was mostly meant to be filler type of Chapter. But why didn't Mike show up. Where is he. Chapter 8 was based on the results of the poll I posted before Chapter 5. See what happens next later. Please guys Review…. I don't want to write stories for nothing. I need to know you guys are watching. PM or review. Till next time : )))))


	8. Chapter 8

Love of Them

Note: I do not own any of these WWE Superstars or anything else that belongs to WWE. This is a work of fiction from my imagination and fiction only. This story is in a WWE AU (Alternate Universe). A poll will come before the release of Chapter 5. All the Characters will now be mentioned by their actual names. One exception is Alicia Fox her real name being Victoria Elizabeth, though her nickname is still Fox/Foxxy. Please note that none of the male character from the story are in this Chapter sadly. Enjoy the Chapter guys : ) Just a little note i'm am updating a another chapter after this making it a double-update because of my birthday being just a couple hours away from when i posted this.

Main Characters: Mike "The Miz" Mizanin and Maryse Ouellet

Other Characters: Phill, Amy, Patricia, John, Victoria, and many more….

Chapter 8: Who Is She?

Maryse:

"I looked at the plane entrance. We were yo leave in 5 minutes. Where could he be? Did something happen to him, is he okay, is he hurt? All these questions going through my head I completely missed the sexy man with dark hair going up to me. "hey beautiful" he said. "Hello.. Where have you been" I asked. "I had to catch up with a good friend I haven't been able to talk to in a while" "Oh, what's his name" " SHE is right there" he said with an exclamation on she. I looked in the direction he was pointing at. OMG. I saw Barbara Jean Blank…otherwise known as Kelly Kelly. I hate her! "she came up to me and Mike. "Kelly this is my girlfriend Maryse, don't know if you guys know each other that much but…." "oh, we know each other pretty well" I rudely interrupted. "oh, well then I guess there's no need for an introduction" "Nope!" she shot back in an angry tone. We stood there having a stare off. Her eyes focused on mine. THAT BITCH!

Mike:

I looked at them. It doesn't seem they like each other to much. " Well, uh ladies let's uh …. Sit cause the plane's gonna start" I proclaimed hoping that it would end their heated moment. Maryse sat down and Barbara or how I call her by her ring name Kelly walked off to her seat. I got into the chair next to Maryse's and she stares at me. "Didn't know you guys are so good friends" she comments. "Well she was there for me on a couple of harsh break-ups and has been a great friend. "OH. That's nice" she responds with a sarcastic tone.

Normal POV:

Maryse is quite the jealous type. Even if she doesn't admit it. She sees that Barbara is staring at them. Time to make her angry. Maryse grabs Mikes head and pulls his lips into hers. Now they are really getting into it. Tongue and everything. Barbara is filled with both jealousy and anger. That Slut. She walks over and says "Hey you guys how…" she is quickly cut off by the Flight Attendant. "Mam please sit back down. No one is allowed to be up at this time while the plane is ready to go into the air.

Maryse: A small laugh escapes my lips as I see the whole scene in front of me. Never thought those bitchy flight lady would do me an good. I go back to my make out session with Mike and as much as this is to annoy "Slutty Kelly" I am very much enjoying it myself. There are no pecks her. Lips to Lips. Tongues to Tongues. Hips to Hips. It fells good. He starts going down to my neck. "Oh Mike… oh.. Stop. We can't.. oh but it fells so GOOD. I shout putting exaggeration into it. Other superstars hear us.. Or me rather and look. We both blush and then regain our composure. I see her anger and it makes me even more happy. The plane starts and me and Mike had a nice little conversation with a lot of laughs and sweet moments. The man is amazing and not just in bed. He lies on my chest as I play with his hair. A couple minutes later I look down to see his eyes shut and far asleep. I kiss his for head and put a pillow I brung on the arm rest of the chair and set his head there. I then look at Kelly.. Still awake. It was 12:00 am now and I got up from my seat and went over to her. Everyone asleep but us. She was on the window side and no one was sitting next her seat so I got in the chair. "how you been… besty" Mockingly say. "Great, how but you Slutyse" I grow with anger and am ready to slap her. Calm down Maryse. " Can't wait till I'm the one in Mike's bed showing him the time of his life and not a quick slut fuck." I'm getting real close to slapping her. "Let's face it Maryse, I'm the one everyone one wants, including Mike."…. " Listen bitch, you try anything on him and you'll be in a bed, but not his. A hospital one. You understand that Whore!" I warn. "of course I understand Maryse. I understand that you're a cheap, easy, Slutty cunt! I take off my earrings and put them in my pockets. "Let's go bitch, right now." "I'll be happy to" she responds standing up. We apparently woke some people up. "yeah, no, not now" I hear Foxxy say. My BFF walks up to us to stop are almost altercation. "Oh look it here it's the underachieving sidekick to The Amazing Bitch…. Slut Girl." Kelly mocks. Foxxy looks as me…. "Oh hellllllllllllllllll NO!" she said with a Foxxy voice..(pun intended). "what are you gonna do about it" Slutty Kelly. All of a sudden there was all the arguing scene that you see before all brawls. The attendant came out and threatened us unless we sat down and stopped disturbing everyone else. So much for that. Mike was wide awake from the scene. "'Fuck" I thought. "What the hell were you thinking" he said angrily.

Mike:

I never thought I could get mad at her. But it was bound to happen one day or another. "Mike, I'm sorry okay. It's just… I don't like her.". She's unbelievable. "I thought you weren't the jealous type" "I'm not and what does that have to do anything with this" "I think your mad that I'm spendingtime with her, aren't you" "are you kidding me, I would never be jealous of her" "your stubbornness is showing Maryse, quit acting like that" "acting like what Mike. How the HELL! Am I acting. "I can't deal with this" I stood up and walked to Kelly's seat and sat down next to her.

Maryse:

My jaw dropped. Did he really just do that. Fucking man whore. I gave them the evil eye as she smiled at me. BITCH! I fell asleep a little after me cursing in my head and woke up to "5 Minutes till we land folks. Please prepare and have everything ready. Thank You" I got up and it was 4:00 am and I was tired. Only about 3 and a half hours of sleep. All the others got up and got their things. Unfortunately, no one I was actually friends with was here. Well except for Mike and Foxxy, but I doubt he even wanted to be friends with someone as selfish as me. I got out after the plane landed and I took a cab to the designated hotel with Foxxy, Amy, Patricia, and Mickie. We all barely fit in it. We got there and me and Foxxy dropped our things off in our room, then headed to Amy's and Patricia's. "Hey girls" we said walking in dressed to sleep. "hey guys" Amy said. "so exactly why don't you want to sleep in your own room tonight Maryse". "I got into a fight with Mike". "oh sweetie" Patricia said hugging me. "I know, 2 weeks or less and we're already fighting" " alright come on let's go to sleep, where can we" "One of the rooms" Patty responded. "Thanks Pat. You guys wanna go for lunch tomorrow or today" Foxxy asked them. "Sure, sounds great" Amy. "Night guys" "Night"

Mike:

"Damn dude, that's bad" Phill said. "Yeah, I just can't stay mad at her. She's just so fucking hot and sweet and everything you could think of. Did you ever fight with Amy when you first starting going out?" "well.. Yeah I guess. But it's normal. Not every relationship is perfect"

"Thanks man" "no problem" "now get some sleep princess cuz we're going to the gym tomorrow" "I'll forward to it" I turned off all the lights and went into the room I would be sleeping in tonight and2 more weeks. Are traveling schedules are crazy. First we have a RAW show here, and The Bash in , Missouri. Then head back to Nebraska and continue to stay here. We'll travel to Spain, stay there for 2 week days then come back here, fly to any other Raw and SmackDown shows while we stay in local hotels, and head to Pittsburg for Night of Champions. After that, We'll travel in our buses to any shows and fly once for a show in Jamaica, then to Arizona for the final week before SummerSlam. We'll bus our way to LA for SummerSlam and then get our next schedule. Confusing right. Anyway I went to sleep rather quickly. But I just couldn't stop thinking about her.

So much drama and controversy in the air. Their first fight. WOO WOO WOO for my 10 episode 2 part little special. Please you guys I beg.. Review and PM me… I don't really have any. I need more. PLEEEEZZZZZ! Hope you all enjoyed and will continue to read up on this. I will try to update at least once a week from now on and the next update will probably be on Wednesday. Anything you'd like to see specifically. PM me or review once again I beg PLEASE! Till next time guys. : )


	9. Chapter 9

Love of Them

Note: I do not own anything in this story including any superstars and places. This is a work of FICTION! And Fiction! Only. Enjoy this 2 Part Chapter Special! Starting after this special, there will be minor things changed and little tweaks here and there. Please continue to review because I hardly have anything and PM for any further a little note i'm am updating a another chapter after this making it a double-update because of my birthday being just a couple hours away from when i posted this.

Chapter 9: Surrounded By You Pt.1

Maryse:

I woke up to silence and bright light going to me from parts where the curtains didn't cover on the window. I got up and went to the kitchen to see Patricia… as I call Patty, making breakfast. "Morning" "Morning" "you gonna want some" she asked pointing to the pan. "Sure. Thnxs" "Honey, what's wrong. You seen down" " Well, I don't want Mike to be mad at me" "Oh, come on Maryse. This is one fight. Me and Chris have had many and we're still happy together. " I guess" I told her. "you know I think you like him" "well duh" " no, I mean you really like him. Not Love. Just really like. You know what I mean" "yes, I do and no I am not really liking him, at least not yet." "then why do you look like you gonna kill someone" "I am" "really who" she said sarcastically. "Kelly" "of course" "I hate that bitch" "then tell Mike that" "I think he already pretty much knows and he's mad that I do" "No, he's mad that you caused a scene with her on an airplane because she said something and everyone looked at him and he was embarrassed." "how do you know that" "Chris" "shouldn't be surprised" "that Chris told me?" "No.. that the President is going to go to a strip bar then get his nipples pierced" "what's so wrong about pierced nipples" I heard a different voice say. "well hello Amy" I greeted with a annoyed tone to let her know she rudely interrupted our conversation. "hi" she greeted back in the same tone that I did. " and what's so wrong about pierced nipples. Phill used to have them" "yes but Phill isn't the President" I said. " the president has pierced nipples?" " No you dumb brunette" "well you don't have to be mean about it" I gave her a "sorry I insulted you because you had a dumb ass moment" look.

Mike:

I was on the couch drinking coffee, thinking of her. How could yell at her? Maybe I should apologize? " what yuh thinking about Princess?" "nothing douche" "yes you are is about her again" "how'd you guess" "bro, I'm CM Punk!" I gave him an annoyed stare. "C'mon let's go to the gym. You said you would" "I know, I know" "so then what are you waiting for. Go get your stuff and meet me in the car" "Fine" I mumbled. I walked to the room with a large bed and various other things I'm to lazy to tell you about. I grab my gym bag and head to the car. This was gonna be a miserable work out. We arrived at a local gym titled " Extreme Start Gym". We entered and lifted weights and all the other stuff e usually do for a work out then headed back for a quick shower before some promotion events for " The Bash". While Phill was taking a shower I got a text from someone. Maryse!

Texts:

Maryse: hey

Mike: hey

Maryse: you still mad? : (

Mike: a little….

Maryse: I'm sorry Mike I was being stupid.. Forgive me.. Pleez

Mike: I can never stay mad at you…

Maryse: how about lunch at 12?

Mike: sure sounds great!

Maryse: see you later

Mike: Later

Real Time

Maryse:

I was so happy that I got that over with. I can't stand being mad at Mikey. Plus Alicia snores sometimes. Anyway I went for a run with all the girls and then we all got to our hotel room. "okay, time for hair girls" Patty said. We all sat on the couches of me and Foxxys hotel room and did each others hair for a quick press conference to promote "The Bash". I figured it would be a great time to do hair since I had dinner with Mike soon. I got my hair done by Michelle and she gave me a wavy type of style with a little portion of my hair almost covering my eye going into the front of my face. She did a really good job. "Okay you guys I've got to go" I said to let them know I was going to miss the doing of their hair. "where are you going?" Patty asked. "on a date" "you and Mike split up already…. Is that why you were texting him" Foxxy investigated. "no we made up and how do you know I was texting him you stalker" We all laughed. I went to my room and got ready for my lunch with Mike. I checked the clock 11:03. I didn't have as much time as I'd like so I went to put my make-up on which took forever and then randomly put an outfit. 11:45. I went outside the hotel after getting a call from Mike telling me he was here. I looked at him through the car window from the passenger window. Cute… sexy…HAWT!

Mike:

I looked at her. Beautiful as always. "sorry I didn't come as dressed as you, didn't have time". "Maryse you look great in anything. You hungry yet?" "yeah I am" "Alright then let's go get some lunch" I had on a magenta type shirt with a black vest and blue jeans. We arrived at a restaurant called " The Sandwich Special" interesting name. It was a pretty nice looking place. We sat down on one of the outdoor tables for 2. We quickly ordered on need of food or else starvation. "Cesar Salad" I heard her say. "uhhh, can I get a Cesar sandwich with extra lettuce please" I asked the waiter. "you sure can. Ill be back in a little with your food and drinks.

Maryse:

"I guess we both like chicken" I said very mushy and corny. "I like you, Maryse" "I like you to Mike" He leaned into me across the table. Lips against mine with passion I could feel. Maybe he was different than the douche bags I dated. Maybe, just maybe. We got our orders and ate talking about different things work and everything. " so Mike I who's supposed to win at the bash you or John" " I'm pretty sure you know and if not take a wild guess" "John" "bingo!" he shouted. I laughed. "how about you don't you have a match for the bash" "no Michelle and Melina are gonna fight" "who's gonna win that one?" he asked. "they haven't told Michelle yet". "Mike, I like this" I told him. "yeah the chicken is really good here isn't it he said taking a bite off his sandwich. "No.. I like eating with you just talking, relaxing. It's different than what I'm used to" "what are you used to" he asked me.

Mike: "I'm used to tools" "well thank god I've never been called that" I joked. I saw her chuckle. "I don't have the best experience with guys, I'm glad I found you" I was glowing on the inside. I grabbed her hand and put it inside mine. " thank you for that.. But I'm certainly not perfect" " you seem like it" another complement she gave me. I just wanted to grab and hold on to her right then and there. Not let go for anything.

Thanks for reading you guys. Pt.2 will be posted next week most likely. Been busy with a lot of stuff but that's no excuse at least for me to update incredibly late. Let's just hope a repeat of the chapter 7 update doesn't happen. Hope you enjoyed and please review. Please. Please. I hat feeling like I have no viewers. Till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Love Of Them

Note: Hey guys… it's part 2 of the 9th and 10th little chapter special thingy.. Whatever you want to call it. Pleeeeezzzzzzz review! I don't have many as you can see…. But I want a lot and I need some more so I can confirm that people still care about this story…. Please Enjoy : ) Also I don't own anything in this story and all the other copyright crap…

Chapter 10: Surrounded By You Pt.2

Maryse:

He started up the car as I got in after a great time at lunch we just had. "Ready to go" he asked me. "No" I said before leaning into him and placing a kiss on his lips. "Now I'm ready to go". He smiled at me and then began to drive. "Are you going to the promotion for The Bash" I asked him hoping he'd say yes. "Yup" YES!. "Are you?" "planning on it". When a red light came he quickly gave me a peck and then put his attention back to the road. They never said anything about kissing and driving right? I swear I was ready to rip that vest and shirt right off of him… he just so (in Foxxys words) HAWT. We arrived to the outside of my hotel. He stepped out with me as he locked the doors. "Where are you going" I asked him. "well, I actually haven't told you this and I'm sorry, but I'm going to go to get some coffee" he explained. "And" I interrogated knowing this was going to end badly. "Well my hotel room is here"…. I didn't know that, but there was something else. "AND" I asked one more time. "And, I'm going with Barbara" I ears deceived me. I looked at him.

Mike:

She looked at me. Her eyes were full of anger and sadness. "I'm sorry Maryse… but whether it pleases you or not I am friends with her and that's not gonna change because you're a little jealous" I was gonna get it. With on quick motion her hand crossed my face. She slapped me. "Why don't you go to coffee with her and then stay there with her" she said with a tear running down her face as she ran inside the building behind her.

Maryse:

I ran through the hallways to my room and pounded on it hard. When it finally opened I then ran to my bed in the 2 bed opened apartment. My face under the pillows and my body trying to hide with blankets. "what's wrong girl?" I heard Foxxy say to me. "Maryse…" "I looked up at her after removing my head from a lumpy pillow and a soft blanket. "I had another fight with Mike" "Are you foreal?" she asked. I nodded in agreement. "Girl, it's okay. You guys have been spending every hour together since you started going out with him, you guys need a little time for yourself." I was insulted. "he was going to get some coffee with Barbara and that isn't right. He knows I can't stand her." "well, I think I am taking his side this time. I mean Maryse he's gonna talk to other women, you know his reputation. But he hasn't given you not one reason to distrust him so you should really stop being jealous" She just called me out like that. "I know, I know, I know….. Gosh I'm so stupid. He probably thinks I'm a crazy psycho" "Don't get yourself down go apologize, get it in and there, back to your unique life." "I guess your right Foxxy" "are you kidding me? I'm always right!" she said joking, I think.

Mike:

"So how's it going with Maryse" Barbara asked. "Not so great" "why, what happened. "I don't think she'd be to pleased if I told you" "of course she wouldn't. Mike you know she's such an ugly person inside." "funny, she keeps saying the same thing about you" "yeah well, she's the only person that I've ever met to be playing such a hottie like you. I mean if I was her I would the appreciate your beautiful face everyday." We had skipped coffee at some place random place and decided to make it ourselves at her apartment. "she's playing me?" I asked not knowing anything. "well that's what I've been hearing. But she's pretty accustomed to cheating on her boyfriends, so it doesn't surprise me." "But there's no proof that she has even cheated" I stated hoping that would be the case. "True, but I would watch out for her and be careful." We finished our coffee and I headed out for the promotion once the time came after hanging oujt at my hotel room.

Maryse:

I see him there. The little promotion could turn into a big night for us both. I sat down signing autographs from the fans with a smile on my face hiding that I was worried that Mike would even talk to me after all the jealousy that over took me earlier today. The promotion ended rather quickly, albeit it was for "The Bash" not "WrestleMania". I walked to him and after I saw him notice me I spoke. "Hey….." "hey….." I saw worry in his eyes. "I just wanted to say…" I was cut off by the bitch of the century. "Mike are you coming to get some shots with us later today" she asked him putting more excitement into know I would snap. "No thanks I have a date today" he smiled at me and kissed me on the lips. "oh….. Okay then I'll see you later" Barbara the Bitch said. "alright bye" I grabbed his face and pulled it into mine getting closer and closer until my lips met his. I felt passion in his so tasteful lips and stayed there, expecting him to pull back. But to my surprise, he didn't. "I'm sorry Mike" I see him lick his lips and kiss me one more time" "wanna go watch a movie" "I'd like that" I responded grabbing his arms, now holding hands.

Mike:

Now in the apartment. I take her coat off and set it on my hotel room table. Then we head to the bedroom. I throw her a pairs of my basketball shorts and a shirt that is way to big for. She puts them on and she still looks like a supermodel. I strip down to my boxers and lay on the bed and throw the covers over me as she rolls in and we start to cuddle. I flip through the channels seeing what is the best thing I could find. I turn to see her face that looks tired

Maryse:

I hug him close to me as I watch the movie we rented on the television screen. He puts his arm on my shoulder as I turn a little my face to his bare chest. I starts to close and open my eyes furiously to avoid sleeping. To no avail I quickly doze off.

Mike:

I can see her, sleeping. So peaceful, so gentle, so fragile almost. No doubt I would keep an eye out for her like Barbara suggested, but I would also treat her like I try to do everyday: a queen, my queen. I slowly adjust her arms so to not disturb her from waking up from my movement of leaving the bed. I grab a piece of paper and sit back down. Feeling through my head I put all my emotions down in a corny poem I wrote. I here her yawn. As she sits up and sees me finishing up my work. "Mike… what are you doing?" she asks. CRAP. "nothing just writing something" "can I see" I reluctantly give her the piece of line paper and hope she doesn't find me out for who I really am. A lovesick guy that needs to be loved.

Maryse:

_Some say roses are red_

_Some say violets are blue_

_But what I say, is that I Luv you_

_From the night sky filled with stars_

_To the opening sun at day_

_All I beg of you is for you to stay_

_To stay in this relationship_

_That was always meant to be_

_And hopefully be the best thing for both you and Me_

A tear filled my eye that I tried to shake off. It Didn't work as I kissed him and then spoke. "You are so sweet Mike. I hope I keep you for a really long time". I see him smile. "Thank you, and I hope to be with you forever Maryse. For the final time of the night, he kisses me.

Thnxs for reading guys and please remember to review and/or PM. It's very important to me. I hope to update in about a week so be prepared to check that put. That was my little 2-Part Chapter Special. Wack, I know. I'll try harder on the next special. Take care. : )


End file.
